Games and Lies
by misteryTDever
Summary: Samey lived a normal life as an adopted girl who had no happiness in his life until the day she discovers a possible lost twin sister Amy who lived a life of very dangerous games and lies that could kill her ... until someone did, to prepare the games will begin.


Discover that you have lost a twin must be fantastic, wrong Samey Paxton will discover that the hard way possible to prepare the games will begin.

"I do not believe that school call torture will come back." He said Samey Paxton.

"You know what I think right, to me you have a lot of potential." Said her friend Jasmine Whitehorse an exchange student from Australia.

"You know that's not true'm just a cheerleader, and Britney and the captain and hate me." He muttered Samey sadly.

"I do not think you care, she and a slut girls die so early." Said Jasmine gently nudging her friend.

"Our almost forgot that today I still have to prepare dinner." He played Samey.

"As if it were something new, you always preparing dinner." Jasmine said in a stern voice.

"See you later." He said Samey walking toward his house.

When Samey arrived the house was completely messed up as always.

"My dream house." She said to herself.

"Speaking alone hot sister?" Asked his adopted brother Bob.

"Do not start, please." Samey said rolling her eyes.

"Come to my room'll show you something very interesting." He said pulling her arm.

"Do not touch me." He shouted Samey pushing it.

"What's going on here." Said a voice from the door, it was Clarice adoptive sea Samey.

"Nothing," said Samey weakly.

"Why not tell her Samey." Bob said smiling.

"Tell what?" Questioned Clarice glaring at Samey.

"I do not know." And Samey

"Good if you will not tell I count, look at that mother." Said Bob pointing towards your notebook, which was carrying a video called Amy Mercer AZ (Arizona).

"You'll be horrified by the type of person who is Samey." Bob said smiling.

"Clarice I swear I do not know what he's talking about." Whispered Samey, when suddenly the video uploaded.

The video showed a girl who looked eerily like Samey, only one thing was different was that the video girl had a beauty mark on her face, she was sitting and blindfolded when you give someone suddenly began to hang her with a rope she seemed desperate thrashing wildly then in a few seconds she was completely still, she was dead.

"What horror Samey." Clarice said putting his hands in his mouth.

"Clarice I swear it's not me in that video." Said Samey desperate.

"Of course not and it Mom, and the twin sister lost her." Bob said sarcastically.

Samey ran to her room crying, as it was possible, who was that girl who looked completely like her.

"Who are you?" Samey asked herself.

Samey took his notebook and researched the video of the girl's name Amy Mercer Arizona appeared a link to a facebook account, it was the same girl who was being strangled in the video only that she was alive.

"My God, how can this be possible?" If asked Samey when he saw that the girl's birthday date was the same as hers.

She quickly went into his account and sent a message to Amy.

"Hello may seem crazy, but I think we can be sisters have the same date and are completely identical, by chance you adopted?" He sent Samey trembling.

Then came a message from his lost twin alleged.

"Our this and really crazy, but I'm fully adopted, you could come to tucson'm looking forward to meeting you, you can give me your mobile number to keep in touch?"

"I do not know if my mother had let me go, but I rather spend my number." He punched Samey when suddenly the door opened violently.

"Mom to talk to you." He muttered Bob.

"I'm gone." Said Samey closing the notebook nervously.

"What are you hiding hot sister." Bob asked looking toward the notebook.

"Nothing that is of interest." Said Samey the firmer he could.

"Samey will take much can not wait all night."

"I'm here Clarice." Said nervous Samey with everything that occurred in the last hours.

"Listen gone two hundred US dollars of my drawer, you know something about it?" Said Clarice with eyes closed.

"No, Bob should know more." Said Samey pointing to it.

"Mother swear it was not me, besides today I saw Samey entering in your room before going out with that girl autraliana." Bob said accusingly.

"Clarice Bob always get your money, and I do not need to steal have my own money." Said Clarice Samey remembering that she worked in the corner shop.

"Look at her mom bag, and let's see who the thief." Said Bob pointing Samey bag that was in the old couch.

"I even, and Samey hope you do not have betrayed me that way." He muttered Clarice opening the bag.

"I did not say it was her." Said Bob when her mother found the exact amount in Samey bag.

"Clarice is obvious that he who put the money there." Exclaimed Samey.

"I do not know what I do to you Samey, do not even know." Clarice said in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Call Mom police." Suggested Bob Maliciosa.

"That's exactly what I'll do." Said Clarice going toward the house phone.

Samey was in shock over it to make a decision, then she ran towards his room, when Bob took her she took the cricket bat that Jasmine had given and hit his head.

"Oh my God what you did." Said Clarice horrified.

"It was not intentional, I swear he was grabbing me." She whimpered Samey.

Then police sirens could be heard, Clarice ran toward the door so that the police could enter.

"That and my chance." Said Samey locking the door of his room and taking your notebook and your money that she hid in an old bag.

"I think I'll get him a visit tomorrow okay?" Typed Samey as he jumped to his window.

"Of course I'm looking forward to see you in person, I will talk with my parents they sure let you stay, we will be a family." Amy wrote.

Samey quickly put your notebook in your old bag wondering whether his life would change and La could live happily with the family of his lost twin sister.


End file.
